galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Lightning
"Be there for everyone. We lose the trust we make." Darth Lightning was a former Clone Trooper turned to the darkside by lies. greed and anger. Lightning got his name because he was named that from being struck by Lightning and survived Lightning even though born in 88, BBY wasn't accelerated and grew for over a life time. Turned by The Dark Lightning turned to the Dark side after his General was killed in battle.He has facial injuries that made him wear a face mask that covered to over his nose. Lightning,picked up his generals saber and ignited to strike down the dangerous enemies that his general was struck down with. Lightning was arrested by his own men and told he was banished from the Clone Army and to never return. Lightning of course rejected this act and killed all the men who where trying to help him turn away from the dark side. Never Now Or Later "That was the thing that others never saw. It never showed it when it was me. No one wanted to do anything. This is why I hate people and this is why I never went back to the Jedi.. The Jedi were evil and we never had anything to do with it those things are not ok." A Dark Turn Lightning was running from his own brothers,to find answers to why his general was killed the way he was. Lightning had to escape his past,and his future. Lightning was the most scared sith in the galaxy. "After all these years, of running, I will find an answer" Lightning said to another friend. "I don't want to know any more. You're the only clone to turn sith in like forever!" "Probably,because I was the only one born over a life time...." "That must be an answer.." "I do not care.." Lightning walked away.He had finally decided to give himself up. But he didn't he was till on the run before he was captured. Vicious' immortality Vicious woke up again, he was shaking. It was night and it was cold and there was no sign of life. Vicious tried to drag himself up to a cliff, but he couldn't! He was to weak to raise and to weak to even move. Suddenly a shadow appeared (for Vicious) but for real it was a light, a light from Cassius Zeta. She was depressed to see that Vicious was so injured. He was having no arm, a hole straight through his chest and a half burnt face. She decided to act, she teleported him back to Dathomir, Zevah Opress and Rage Opress was also there. Vicious was transformed again and this time even bigger and stronger. He got a facesculp in the face to cover the wounds, he was also getting a new arm and a iron-plate over the chest. Vicious woke up a monster. He saw his own reflection and was saddened to see his life was getting so bad. He stood up and said "I am a monster, why have you done this too me?" "Because I need you alive..." said the voice from behind. The voice then came out from the shadows and said "I've been watching you since the beginning.." It was Darth Lightning a clone gone rouge. "Who are you?" said Vicious. "I am Darth Lightning, a sith trooper. That is all you need to know." Vicious then said "Why aren't you leaving me alone? I just want to die for once, without being made immortal." Lightning let out a chuckle and said "You're not entirely immortal. No one can be. There will always be one part of your body that is the Achilles heel." Vicious stood up and said "What part?" crossing his arms together Lightning then said "The Achilles Tendon. Always the Achilles. There is no way to change it, even with the best magicks." Lightning then smiled and evilly laughed. Vicious then said "Will I go and help Wrath and Xul?" "You're with me from now on. I want you safe and well." Vicious then walked up to him and said "You said you were a former Clone.. Why should I trust you??" "I betrayed them by striking down my brothers with my Generals Saber. Banished afterwards. Now you are going to attack one of them.." Vicious then stood back. "Can I rest first?" "Sure can.." Lightning then unmasked himself and said "Then rest you have a long way to go to plan for revenge." Helping the Rebels After Lightning, told Vicious he was now needed to help out a small band of rebels who were attacking the Empire at every chance they got. "You now have the best in the galaxy. I will help out as best I can. I belong to no-one, You are the only ones who know about how the Empire has formed, Now lets destroy at all costs.. And remember those who don't want help and it shows that some people."Lightning unmasked now was told. "Leave your mask off Lightning. Now that the Empire knows you with your mask on its best to leave it off.." Lightning agreed, "It is the most feared mask in the galaxy. I agree. Sending it to them will send a message." After he sent it to the Empire, Lightning received word that 3 platoons of Stormtroopers had left 3 planets to find Lightning. Vicious' death "Where's Vicious? Why isn't he here with us?" said Lightning to one of the Rebels. "He's keeping a promise. To you, about helping you to bring the Empire down." Lightning was shocked. "Oh sweet gundark in a can he isn't follow what I said to him is he? Because that was something that not many people would think of many doing." Lightning tried his best to get contact through the force but couldn't. He knew something was wrong. "Vicious." said Lightning "Insane.. You wanted a promise Lightning. I kept it And now who will be awhile to do those things. You saved my life." Vicious then said through the force. "I'm only keeping it cause you turned me away from the dark side." Lightning then lost contact with Vicious all together. Back To Korriban & Death Lightning was sent by Rebel Origins, to get any new important information about any new attacks on the Empire and Imperial Targets. When he landed on Korriban he found a place to rest. "Ah, Lightning." said one of the informants, "I trust you have the money for our deal." Lightning opened the case, it had money in it and the men were happy. "The Empire is staging an attack on Alderaan. They are using something called 'The Death Star' and they are going to destroy it." Lightning thanked them and turned and boarded his ship. He opened a link and spoke with Rex "Captain. Tell the other rebel groups to join as one. They are going to attack Alderaan with a super weapon. That is all I can reveal now." Rex cutoff and Lightning turned and went to sleep. Waking up from his rest Lightning opened a comlink channel and talked to Rex again "This super weapon Captain, is known a the Death Star, it can destroy entire planets, leaving only an asteroid field of the planet. This weapon needs to be stopped." Lightning later left the planet but had to make an emergency landing. During the landing he was struck over the head with a piece of metal and killed from the impact it caused. Category:Sith Category:Clones